degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
RiseAndGrind
#RiseAndGrind is the eighth episode of the second season of Degrassi: Next Class. Main Plot Miles and Tristan run into relationship troubles when they disagree on the importance of sex after playing truth or dare and Miles tells Tristan his sex number. Miles at first springs sex on Tristan when he comes over to get math homework. Tristan gets upset with him and calls him "a manwhore", Frankie then walks in and Tristan walks away. They talk about Miles having more experience than Tristan, and Miles tells Tristan he can go off and get more experience so he'll feel more comfortable having sex. They decide not to break-up and Tristan goes to Hunter's release party. They talk about having sex honestly and Miles asks if Tristan is really a virgin. Tristan says he is, but he has done other stuff. They say "I love you" for the first time. They fake having a fight to avoid suspicion and then go have sex in Miles' room. Sub Plot When a dancing job presents itself to Zig and Tiny. Zig is eager to prove himself and turns to Esme for help. The job turns out to be for a stripper. Zig decides to join Esme's Dancing troupe. Third Plot When Maya asks Vijay to take down his cover of her song, he responds online, and his fans blow up at her. They then collaborate on a song so that the feud will be settled. |-| Trivia= *Miles reveals that he and Zoë had sex at some point in Don't Look Back. *A visually and painfully obvious stunt double was used during Zig's backflip. *The song Vijay is covering is by Jude Harrison, who is the main character of Instant Star. *This episode first premiered in Australia on June 8th, 2016. *It was believed that Tristan and Mr. Yates had sex but Tristan revealed that he is a virgin to Miles. *This is Peter's last appearance since Maya graduated. |-| Gallery= RiseAndGrindPic.jpg Dncs2still61524162.jpg Snapshot 61 (9-06-2016 4-06 PM).png Snapshot 66 (9-06-2016 4-59 PM).png Snapshot 59 (9-06-2016 3-47 PM).png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= (Ordered Alphabetically) Regular Cast *Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir *Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron *Chelsea Clark as Esme Song *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Supporting Cast *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Across The Map"'' by Wave & Rome - Heard when Zoë, Winston, Miles, and Tristan are playing Truth or Dare. *''"Love You Like I Do"'' by Damato - Heard when Zig, Grace, and Tiny celebrates Tiny's acceptance into science camp. *''"Yes"'' by Dante Scott - Heard when Maya and Jonah listen to Vijay's cover video. *''"Bustin Out"'' by Dave James & Keith Beauvais - Heard during Tiny and Zig's dance battle. *''"Ace Of Hearts"'' by Zella Day - Heard while Esme helps Zig practice for his audition; heard again during Zig's audition. *''"There's Us"'' by Dante Scott - Heard when Maya listens to Vijay's cover video in the studio. *''"Show Me"'' by Dante Scott - Heard when Vijay is recording in the studio with the help of Maya and Peter. *''"Lush Life"'' by Slow Knights - Heard when Zig considers Esme's offer to help him get a job dancing with her dance troop for the summer. |-| Links= *Download #RiseAndGrind from Living On Video TV *Watch here on DailyMotion Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Episodes Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 2 Episodes